


𝐎𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫

by Oliver_Is_Tired



Series: MCYT Song Fic's [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired
Summary: Idk dude- Im studying writing and shit like that so like- Practice I guess 😃 also! English is not my first language:p I grew up in the Netherlands
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed, George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Song Fic's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	𝐎𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫

The demon hybrid yawned, god it was late- 4 almost 5 am. He really needed to get to sleep, so he wasn’t grumpy in the morning when he had to go pick up his best friend, Skeppy.

Bad stood up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and looked out the window, the sun was coming up and boy was he ready he loved seeing the sunrise it was always so calming to him.

He stood there for about three more minutes before finally deciding he should at least get maybe a good two or three hours of sleep.

As he walked back his tail dragged the ground, he was half asleep meaning most of his body wasn’t moving accordingly. He rolled his eyes and got into bed.

The fallen angel looked at his phone one last time to see if there was anything new,

420BLAZEIT liked your video!

Bad chuckled and rolled his eyes at the name

Antidepressantsnotfound commented on your video!

_**I’m so ready for Skeppy and Bad to date** _

Oh....

It wasn’t news to him that people shipped him with Skeppy, heck everyone did, Spifey, Vurb, TapL, Mega, Tommy, the fans

But....he had never seen something like this before, yeah he was aware that people wanted the two males to get together or speculate that the two were already dating. This time...he felt..strange.

Bad looked at the comment again, and immediately getting butterflies. He blushed. Was he also ready for that?

Of course not.

He didn’t like Skeppy that way.

At least....

He thought.

The demon sighed and put his phone down befoew laying down and immediately falling asleep.

All he could think of was Skeppy and thats damned comment.

Skeppy was just his friend....

Thats it.

Right?

Wrong.

The demons dreams were filled with Skeppy. All he could think about was his best friend. His fluffy blue dyed hair, his smooth tan skin, his beautiful brown eyes, his amazing smile. He was so cute.

The demon wouldn’t admit that to his best friend but to anyone else he would definitely say “Well yeah I find Skeppy cute I guess”

Bad groaned “WHY THE FUCK IS HE SO CUTE!”

Bad’s eyes widen “LANGUAGE BAD! LANGUAGE!”

He sighed and got up “Fine whatever lets go get that muffin head”


End file.
